


Pet Names

by sparroepitome



Series: 30 Days of You and I [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, and not that good either, arata is the troublemaker, just a tidbit, lil snake, mentions of daddy kink eep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparroepitome/pseuds/sparroepitome
Summary: Eugene couldn't believe what Arata just said. Him, and Leroy,boring? Unbelievable! Just because they didn't have any nicknames they could call each other with, what a ridiculous notion.That doesn't stop him from trying to think of good ones and calling Leroy pretty cheesy stuff that got him hit.A lot.





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am back with my second fic in the series! This one is set in their current universe after they met Arata and after they became assassins, so this is a pretty far fast-forward from the first one. This one is pure ridiculousness, but I hope you guys enjoy this one, too. 
> 
> Happy reading!

“Did you realize you and Leroy are a pretty boring couple?”

Eugene looks up in surprise, the hand that was about to flip the page of his book freezing. The sudden question threw him off, taking a few moments to digest it before he actually responded. “I’m sorry, what?”

Arata shrugs casually, typing away on his laptop doing God knows what, his gaze glued onto the brightly lit screen. “Well, ya’ know. Other people have nicknames for each other, like babe or honey. You two are just…” He trails off, causing Eugene’s eyes to narrow.

“We’re _not_ boring. And for your information, he calls me _hyung_. Isn’t that good enough already?” Eugene quips, unable to accept that they were just called dull. The younger Japanese sends him a flat look, clearly unimpressed. “Eugene-nii, everyone in Korea younger than you is obliged to call you _hyung_ , that doesn’t count.” He deadpans, closing his laptop before he stands up to leave, patting an irritated Eugene on the shoulder once as he passes.

“Just think about what I said, okay? Who knows, you’ll get to spice up your love life even more!” The hacker exclaims over his shoulder, before he disappeared around the corner, presumably going back to his room.

Eugene was _offended_ , a deep frown decorating his face. He was no longer in the mood to read after what Arata just said, silently fuming as he stares at nothing with his arms crossed. How dare he! To say that him and Leroy were _boring_.

_Unbelievable!_

They were supposed to be the most _exciting_ , the most daring. They were fun, fresh, and they both have almost infinite stamina and the least shame. They were anything but _boring_. Out of every other couple in the Order, why did Arata say it was _them?_ Well, he didn’t _directly_ compare them to anyone, but come on! No one’s ever been caught making out in the boardroom as many times as them! As if anyone can catch up to their record of approximately 154 times.

That’s it, Eugene was going to prove the young hacker wrong. He’s going to come up with a nickname so amazing, so endearing that not only will they be relieved of their boring status that Leroy has yet to know about, but they’ll be referred to as the _cutest_ in the Order, too!

Mind filled with determination, the assassin stood up abruptly and rushed to his room, ready to set Operation Not Boring into motion.

* * *

Thinking of nicknames weren’t as easy as Eugene thought it would be.

He’s been sitting in his desk for ten minutes staring down his blank paper, which was a feat in itself considering his ADHD. Tapping his pen in an irregular beat didn’t help with his thinking, groaning as he smacked his forehead against the oak surface.

He had to find something that both he and Leroy likes, which makes things more difficult. They both contrasted against each other, having very different opinions on movie choices, sex positions (he enjoys it either way, but still), and whether pineapple deserves to be on pizza or not. He was a child of Bellona’s, while Leroy was one of Minerva’s children. There were bound to be vast differences.

He wants to pamper and cuddle him any chance he gets, while Leroy wants to fuck on any surface possible. He wants to show the world that Leroy was his, take his hand and just hold him in public, while Leroy gets embarrassed easily by PDA. He likes to verbally express how much Leroy means to him, while Leroy dislikes anything cheesy Eugene tends to spout at his random declarations of love.

This is going to be tougher than facing a pack of _empousa_ alone and bare-handed.

Eugene lifts his head up, sighing as he started to draw random lines on the paper, wrecking his thoughts to find anything that would suit them. He doesn’t usually do the thinking in these situations, but he couldn’t tell his boyfriend about this. He’s just going to tell him this is all ridiculous and a complete waste of effort.

Hesitantly, the raven-haired Korean wrote down a few nicknames that come to mind, chewing on his lower lip as he lifted the paper and did a once-over of its contents. Leroy was definitely going to punch him for some of these, but he had to at least _try_ until they find the perfect ones.

Maybe, just maybe, this would instigate Leroy to being more open and comfortable about showing affection outside of his insatiable lust for kisses.

With newfound hope, a small smile starts to make its way onto the assassin’s face as he held the paper tightly in his hands. _Yes_ , nothing could go wrong with this plan.

 _It was foolproof_.

**1\. Angel**

He decides to start the next day when Leroy wasn’t so cranky. He came home scowling, which meant that the mission either didn’t go well, or he wasn’t allowed to swiftly kill his target. He knows how much the younger _hates_ torturing people.

He finds him in the kitchen the next morning, cooking what is _hopefully_ an edible meal. It was very hard trying to get it into the younger assassin’s thick head that he can’t cook. Ever since they started dating, he’s assumed ‘motherly’ duties and thought it was a good idea for him to make dinner every night. It took both him and Arata to prevent Leroy from mixing pudding with kimchi, and even more effort to convince him to stop entirely. The stubborn demigod doesn’t like giving up. He’s been improving from _utterly bad_ to just _bad_ , but most of the time Eugene has to take over before he manages to burn the whole kitchen down.

But back to the matter at hand.

Judging from the smell and the sizzling sound, the younger was just making eggs and bacon. Good, even someone as bad as him couldn’t mess up something so simple… _Right?_ The other raven was humming to himself the lyrics of a catchy, Korean song, wearing a floral apron over his loose black tee and a pair of Eugene’s favorite black shorts, simply because they hugged his ass _just right_. He looks relaxed, and it’s the perfect moment to execute his plan.

He tiptoes as silently as he could towards the shorter male, glad that he was wearing socks to dampen his footsteps. Eugene pulls Leroy into a hug from behind, arms wrapped around his thin frame. The latter didn’t flinch in surprise, seeing he was an assassin and all. When Eugene cranes his head to look at his ethereal features, he was glad to see a small, endearing smile on the raven’s face. He buries his head in his slender, pale neck, inhaling the younger’s unique scent of strawberries and sweets, smiling as well.

“You’re up early.” Leroy says in passing, casting a quick glance at the elder before focusing on his cooking once more, occasionally pressing down on the sunny-side up with his spatula to make sure it was properly fried. Eugene hums in response, pressing quick kisses down his neck, causing the shorter raven to giggle and lean back in his embrace. “Wanted to see you cook.” He mumbles, voice muffled against his skin.

“Speaking of which, I see that you’re doing better, Leroy. You haven’t burned anything yet.” He teases, to which Leroy responds with a light shove of his shoulder. “Oh, shut up, _hyung_! It’s just eggs! What could possibly go wrong?” _Everything_ , Eugene thinks, but he doesn’t have the heart to say it, not when the younger looked like he was in a good mood.

The atmosphere was nice, domestic. The accompanying silence was welcomed, a muted companionship only the two of them had. It was perfect to bring up the nickname he thought of for hours. Eugene’s strong arms tightened around his body, lips pressed against the younger’s ear.

_“You look good today, angel.”_

The hard jab against his stomach was not the reaction he expected.

He was shoved off Leroy with a hiss, rubbing at his sore abdomen because damn, the man was skinny. It felt like he was stabbed with a bone. The younger assassin is now facing Eugene, eyes as wide as saucers with a hand covering his flaming face, breakfast completely forgotten. Eugene found his whole demeanor adorable, even the way he stalks forward and shoves at him. It was fun to see Leroy’s usually calm façade to break and be a blushing mess. Sadly, that wasn’t the goal of his plan, and he just failed miserably.

“W-what the hell was _that_ , hyung?!” Leroy sputters, his cheeks tinted a bright red, wholly embarrassed by the sudden word the elder just used to refer to him. “What’s wrong with that? You really _are_ an angel. To me, at least. Don’t you like it?” Eugene pouts, hugging him again and trying to coax him to at _least_ let him use it once or twice, just to show Arata how amazing they were. He resisted the urge to coo when Leroy shakes his head vigorously, head pressed against Eugene’s chest. “Come on, please~” He shook the man in his arms lightly, dejected when he still refuses to look at him.  

“No, hyung! I appreciate the sentiment, but…But it’s just so cheesy! I can’t imagine how embarrassing it would be in public.” He mumbles, breath fanning over the thin material of Eugene’s sleeveless tee. The sight was enough to melt the elder’s heart, a hand coming up to stroke his soft, black locks comfortingly. “Alright, fine. It wouldn’t happen again, I promise.” He says softly, eliciting an exhale of relief from his boyfriend.

“Now go and check on the food, Leroy. You’re going to burn it.”

The reminder was enough to send the younger raven in a flurry of motions, panicking as he turns off the stove quickly and depositing his slightly over-cooked eggs in the empty plates, Eugene leaning against the kitchen aisle and watching his frantic movements with heart eyes.

He couldn’t help but to sigh in disappointment that Leroy was far too shy to accept what Eugene had offered to him, dreading the time he needs to brainstorm yet another nickname.

_Plan A was a total failure._

**2\. Baby boy**

This one, he’s gotta’ admit, is _pretty fucking stupid_. He can’t imagine what Leroy would have to call him in public if this _did_ work, but the guy was very fond of anything that sounded even remotely kinky. This should be right up his alley.

But right now, he has to focus on making Leroy feel _really_ good.

It doesn’t take a lot of effort because Leroy is one thirsty man, already writhing from pleasure in Eugene’s strong grip as he pins the younger against their bedroom door, lips melded together in a feverish kiss and grinding mindlessly against each other. A gasp escaped Leroy’s mouth when Eugene’s hands groped his ass through his jeans, an asset that Leroy was very proud of. They pulled away, breath hot against each other’s faces before Eugene ducks his head to place wet kisses down his neck, biting at his pale, unblemished skin and leaving marks all over his collarbone. He felt the younger shiver against his palm when his hand sneaked inside his sweater, smirking against his neck. He also _loved_ how Leroy was so vocal even when they’re just making out, it was a major boost to his ego.

“ _Hyung_.” Leroy whimpers, desperately tugging at Eugene’s shirt in a silent plea for him to take it off. Usually, the elder would comply to his whims and get it on, but today, he feels like teasing him for once. He nudged Leroy’s hand off of him, stepping away and causing the shorter raven to whine as he pulls Eugene back towards him, causing the elder to chuckle. He grabs Leroy’s chin forcefully, taking his time to fully take in his disheveled appearance.

His styled, jet black hair was already tousled from all the jostling they did, red, swollen lips parted as Leroy panted lightly, cheeks flushed from exertion. One of his sweater’s sleeve was hanging off of his shoulder, tempting Eugene with the sight of more, unmarked skin.

He looks like a fucking wet dream come true.

Another whine snapped Eugene from his observation, Leroy pouting up at the elder from the lack of action they had. He only grins at him, before he leans to whisper directly in the younger’s ear.

“My baby boy’s so desperate today, isn’t he?”

Unexpectedly (again), he laughs, making Eugene frown when he pulls back to look at his reaction.

“Hyung, we just did that two days ago.” He says, breaking out into another fit of laughter before he tugs Eugene towards the bed before he could continue teasing him, pushing him down on it and straddling him. As he crawls up to grip Eugene’s collar in his hands, he had that look where he’s just _begging_ to be fucked, with his eyes half-lidded and lower lip jutted out just like _that_ , who was he to deny such a pretty face?

“Fucking hell, Roy, you’re killing me.” Eugene breathes out, before flipping them over and giving the younger just what he asked for.

There was a fleeting thought at the back of his mind that went _darn it_ , he failed again. Leroy doesn’t seem to like repeating things too much, so that’s a very helpful piece of information. He was slightly relieved they didn’t go with _that_ one, he’s seen too much of Lukas’ disapproving look already.

He’s going to think of another one later. But now? Now he’s going to get laid.

**3\. Honey**

This one was _too_ cheesy, even for Eugene’s standards. He has a hard time saying it in front of a mirror with a straight face and breaks down yelling every time. But he was getting desperate, dammit! What other choice does he have?

“Hey, hon—“

This time, he doesn’t even have the chance to say the whole nickname before Leroy throws a book at him, smacking him square on the face and trudging away quickly, face as bright as a tomato.

 _Guess that was a no, then_.

**4\. Cutie-pie**

He gets slapped on the face for this one. But then again, he doesn’t really want to go around screaming ‘cutie-pie’ when he’s out with his boyfriend.

**5\. Sweet cheeks**

He’s not even going to _try_. Who knows what’ll Leroy do next to him?

* * *

Leroy corners him when he was about to try the sixth one, greeting him by the front door when he came back from a grocery run, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at Eugene.

 _Oh shit, this isn’t good_.

“Okay, what’s up with all the stupid nicknames?” He cuts to the chase, tone terse and clipped. It sounds almost like an interrogation, and Eugene would’ve wept for his life if they were in a dark room with him tied up to a chair.

“What are you talking about?” He congratulates himself for not stuttering in front of the devil himself, attempting to blow the whole thing away and brush past Leroy, only to get pulled back sharply. He looked even more _livid_ if it was possible. “Don’t play dumb with me, you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about.” He hisses, Eugene swallowing thickly and unable to meet his gaze. It was either he fessed up or face the younger’s wrath.

“I…Well…You see, it was just a misunderstanding…” He tries, before dissolving into incoherent blabbering, looking at anywhere but Leroy.

“Hyung, spit it out _now or I’m going to leave you with blue balls for two fucking weeks_.”

That was enough to make him spit out the whole truth, speaking so fast it was a wonder Leroy managed to understand any of it. “It was all Arata’s fault! He said we were boring because we didn’t have any special pet names or something like other couples do, and I…Wanted to prove him wrong…” He trails off, voice getting quieter with each word, gaze downcast. He doesn’t need to look up to see Leroy was judging him.

He could hear the younger groan, padding closer towards him and grabbing him by his broad shoulders, forcing the elder to look up. There was frustration evident in Leroy’s hazel orbs, and Eugene started to feel guilty for it. “Hyung, that’s _so_ ridiculous! We don’t need nicknames to be fun! Why didn’t you tell me about this? Isn’t calling you ‘hyung’ enough? So far, no one’s ever called you that too, right?”

“Well, there _was_ Emily Cho back at camp—“ Eugene immediately shuts up at the glare Leroy sent his way.

The latter sighs, finally letting go of Eugene to pull out his phone, a multi-colored jewel strapped to the case. It was a charm made by Arata to ward off monsters when they use electronic devices, the reason why the son of Mercury could even be a hacker in the first place. Eugene glanced at him curiously as the younger assassin typed something, before he puts it away and dragged Eugene towards the living room.

“What did you just do?”

The roguish smirk on Leroy’s face was enough to cause suspicion. “I did what you wanted to do. Prove Arata wrong.”

He wasn’t eager to know what he just did. Maybe he’ll check his own phone later.

They stopped at the couch, and Leroy turns around to properly face him, slender fingers reaching for his large, calloused hands, the soft look on his face a sharp contrast to his previous glaring. “Look, hyung. I don’t care about nicknames or anything similar, we’re _us_ , and that’s all that matters for me. I don’t give a damn whether you’re boring or not, what’s important is that…” Leroy paused to take a breath, eyes glued to the carpet as a light sweep of pink started to dust his cheeks.

“I love you.”

Eugene’s heart was doing cartwheels at the confession, a big smile spreading across his face. It was a rare occasion, for Leroy to verbally admit his feelings, it was something that Eugene cherished every time he does so. He does reply every time Eugene says it to him, but he hardly ever instigates it first.

How could a man be so sexy and adorable at the same time? He’s so brazen about taking it up the butt, but he’s so timid about love. He’s what Arata usually calls a _tsundere_ , whatever that means.

Outwardly, Eugene squeals and envelops Leroy in a bear hug, peppering his face with kisses despite his struggling and cries of protest. The younger’s whines slowly start to dissolve into laughter, letting himself be swung this way and that by the taller male.

“Awww, my little _Eerongie_ , you’re _so freaking cute_! I love you so much!”

“I thought I told you to stop with the nicknames, hyung! That’s so weird!”

“I can’t help it, you were so adorable I just want to pinch your cheeks!”

“Shut up, I’m _not_ cute!”

* * *

**(Chat: godly hom(o)ies)**

_Leroy sent a video_.

Arata: EW WHAT THE FUCK TMI

Arata: THAT’S NOT COOL

Arata: I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS DO IN BED

Arata: EWWWWWW

Eugene: Wait what.

Eugene: Oh my god, Leroy you didn’t!

Eugene: I wasn’t informed about this!

Arata: i need to bleach my eyes

Arata: help

Leroy: That’s what you get for calling us boring, you cheeky lil brat

Leroy: Btw you should check your room

Leroy: :)

Leroy: And hyung shut up i’m doing this for us

Arata: omg what did you guys do

Arata: i’m scared

Arata: gUYS WHY DOES MY ROOM SMELL OF SEX???

Arata: DID YOU GUYS FUCK IN MY ROOM???

Arata: UNBELIEVABLE!!11!!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and feedback are highly appreciated! 
> 
> **Get to know the characters:** [Arata](https://twitter.com/kegawanai)
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hambaaguroru/)!


End file.
